Sol and Luna
by SensuiYusuke
Summary: When a showdown for Weyard's future emerges, who will win, MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! R
1. Lost and Found

Sol and Luna Part 1: Discovery and Escape  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A shadow was emerging from the rubble and smoke of Mt. Aleph. With one wave of its hand, the shadow had blown away all the smoke and motioned for his friends to come. "Issac come quickly! You won't believe what I have found" As soon as Ivan had said it, the young boy was also looking down at what they had dug up. "Could it be?" said Issac. There appeared to be a small crack of light shining from the ground beneath there feet. "But it's midnight. The only explanation is..."  
  
The man inside the cave was too busy looking for food to listen to the voices. Enemies, he thought. Just trying to steal my power. No one shall find me here. I'm buried in. As he looked around at his rock prison, he began to realize there was no food and he could only make water. His blue hair was beginning to shine, as was his whole body. "I must get out" he declared. A plan came to mind very quickly. He would attempt a teleport to the place that gave him the most energy... Mercury Lighthouse!!!!!  
  
End of Part 1  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you anyone who read this. Please review and tell me what you think I should improve on.  
  
Echo: I'm the muse Me: Yes you certainly are.. 


	2. A New Start

Sol and Luna Part 2: Renewal  
  
First of all, I'd like to thank Echo Kazal for taking the time to review my 1st chapter and telling me what I should I improve on. Just so you know the cliché that you mentioned is not the type of story I am making, but it seems that way doesn't it? Anyway, time to make a longer story.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Outside of Imil in the Mercury Lighthouse, a young man with blue hair suddenly appeared out of nowhere and clutched his bleeding arm. It had been a week since he was able to use psyenergy and when he had finally used it he caused rocks to fall on his arm. He had been able to prevent infection; but he would die from blood loss if not treated.  
  
The man, Alex, was walking down the path to Imil and saw children playing. He had not seen that for some time as he had never had time to stop and just enjoy life in all the towns he visited. This was a welcome change, if not for the fact that the children ran away in fear of him. I should have guessed this, Alex wondered. I only tried to rule Weyard with the power from the Stone of Sages.  
  
As Alex approached the Sanctum, he had finally seen Mia once again. Frightened, she ran back to fetch her trusty Tungsten Mace. Before he had a chance to speak, he was hit in the head and knocked out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "You are a traitor to your people and to the whole world of Weyard." "I have just been freed from the rigorous trap of Sol Sanctum, please Mia, heal my arm." Alex had sounded so innocent now that Mia had no other choice. It took a Pure Ply to cure and re-create all the blood that came from Alex's arm.  
  
"Thank you Mia. I forgot what hospitality was like stuck in Sol Sanctum." Alex said, gratefully. "All I could look forward to was water and ice." "Think nothing of it Alex" Mia said. "But what troubles me is what caused that light Isaac was telling me about when he visited Mt. Aleph."  
  
"A light? I didn't make a light. I could not harness my powers to even make a tiny fire." Alex and Mia continued to talk as the Golden Sun rose once again. As Alex felt warmth for the first time in months, he foresaw a new future for him.  
  
In Sol Sanctum, a gate opened and a man with black hair and black eyes stepped out. As the gate disappeared, the man unsheathed his blade and began to chop away at rock, attempting make a gate out. Who this man is, no one in Weyard knows.  
  
End of Part 2 ------------------------------------------------------- Ok, I took your advice and made it longer. I also fixed the Isaac name confusion. R&R and comment please...  
  
Echo: Or I will come and get you while you sleep. 


	3. Sorrow and Labor

Sol and Luna Part 3: Sorrow and Labor  
  
I accidentally forgot the new paragraph thing for when a new character talks but it won't happen anymore. This may be a cliché but I have been trying to sweep it away from being similar to anything else.  
  
Alex set off for Prox, hoping he could go to the graves of Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst. These four allies had gotten him the power he had now. The only cost was their lives and the near destruction of their own home town. I won't forget any of you anytime soon, I will do everything I can to help Prox in its time of need. Alex walked back to the village, not knowing a shadow had been watching him from afar. ************************************************************************  
"Garet you have to lift with your knees you idiot!" Isaac yelled. "We need to get all the boulders away before anything bad happens." Isaac and Garet had been removing boulders from Mt. Aleph and destroying them get into Sol Sanctum.  
  
"We would be doing a lot better if Felix wasn't just watching us and making comments." While they had been doing their work, Felix was looking on and telling them which boulder to do next.  
  
"You were the ones that said you would do the lifting. Besides, you never invited me to do this anyway." Felix was mad. After the lighting of the Mars Lighthouse, he was never the leader and was left out of every adventure. "Why are we even doing this anyway? The boulders are already stuck in the crater."  
  
"We're doing it so we can explore what's down in Sol Sanctum now. Something was glowing down there before and we wanna check it out." Ivan approached Isaac and Garet and began to help them lift the larger boulders. "If you don't help you can't come how about that?"  
  
"Agreed. Now Felix, why don't you help by casting Ragnarok on this boulder here? Just don't miss." Isaac knew he wouldn't but didn't want to get hurt by bad aim. "The wind should be still now that Ivan has stopped the updrafts sp aim for the middle."  
  
"Okay, Okay hold on already. I just need to hit this one and that's all right?" Felix had been lazy over the last few weeks and never used Psyenergy anymore unless monsters started heading for town. With a flick of his wrist, the adept summoned and large sword and it collided directly with the boulder, destroying it. "There we go," he said, pleased. ************************************************************************ Another chapter done and hopefully done right. I shall wait for anymore reviews before I make the next parts. R&R please. 


End file.
